


To Fall In Love (And to Notice It)

by agender_avenger



Category: American Idiot - All Media Types, American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, and I just want will to be happy, and the boys are in love, and the girls will be in love, bc im in love with them and I want all of them to be happy, it's kind of a polygamy mess, listen this musical doesn't get enough love, set during the event of the musical, trust me it's real angst, with some flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agender_avenger/pseuds/agender_avenger
Summary: Johnny hadn't known the strain leaving Jingletown would put on his "relationship".Tunny hadn't known the strain his "relationship" would put on leaving Jingletown.Will just wants to be happy.Or, Will, Tunny, and Johnny were no-strings-attached until everyone realizes things.Or (again), a look into the musical as the boys work things out.





	1. But It's Only Me

Johnny let out a sound between a scream and a sob. Tunny was gone now, and he had no one anymore. Eh, who was he kidding? He hadn't had Tunny since they hopped on the bus.

_Tunny had looked out the window to Will and looked back to Johnny with a plastered on grin. "That baby's gonna be more fucked up than we are," he joked, trying to lighten their spirits._

_Johnny had grinned back, looking passed Tunny to the crowd on the street. "Yeah, it is."_

Now he was gone. It made sense, sure, Tunny had been in a depression for weeks, but it still hurt. He'd packed up everything and left without a word, just a stupid fucking post-it left on the mattress. Johnny hadn't even gotten to see him off, the bastard. He knew that the feeling in his chest wasn't his usual anger, it had some unsaid words swimming in it; all of it pounding in his ribcage. Is this how Will was feeling? Hurt, betrayed, heartbroken? 

Johnny burned the post-it.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Now he lost all feeling but the fire in his chest. How Whatsername made him feel, god, it was amazing; it wasn't what Will had Tunny made him feel. She _was_ fire, burning him alive. Will and Tunny were- he didn't know what they were. They were something, once, something that shouldn't have been.

 

_"It's not cheating, William." Johnny poked him in the cheek. He was seated in Will's lap, his shirt disregarded on the floor._

_"Really? Because I think this is the textbook definition of cheating, Johnathan."_ _Will fell back onto Tunny's lap, sending Johnny sprawling across his chest._

_Tunny's fingers immediately found Will's, for once not gelled, hair. "Who cares about textbooks anyway?"_

_Will sighed, closing his eyes. "The guy that cares about his relationship," he answered._

_Johnny pushed himself up on his elbows. "We don't_ have  _to do this y'know. We can just sit around smoking all day, it's your call, dude." He shrugged, making to push off the bed._

_Will grabbed his hand. "I want to."_

_"Good," Tunny answered with a smirk._

_"Yeah, good," Johnny repeated._

 

"Jimmy?" Whatsername groaned, waving her hand in front of his face.

Johnny came back to. "What?"

"You've been out of it for an hour." She giggled, falling back onto the bed. 

"Oh, di'n't notice." He shrugged, closing his eyes. She lightly kicked his head, telling him she wanted him with her. He guessed he wanted her with him too. This almost-love he felt for her might be a good thing. He could be satisfied with this, a pretty girl that thought he was cute, yeah, that works.

\-----------------------------------------

 

Maybe it was a good thing Tunny left, Johnny thought, maybe it was a good thing they left Will. He wasn't sure how they would react to seeing him like this; his shirt sticking to his back, his hair plastered to his forehead, dried puke in the corners of his mouth. Tunny would probably be crying, Will would be hovering awkwardly. God, he was freezing, the sweat was making that worse. He had no one that could provide body heat, and all of his cash was drained by now. He shuddered, regretting all of those times he forgot to shower.

He didn't mean to go this far. He used to be limited to a beer and some weed. Fuck you, Tunny, he thought bitterly. He wouldn't be doing this if that dick hadn't fucked off to who-knows-where. He had a lot of "fuck you"s to hand out. He would get around to it when he was sober, if he even lived that long.

 

_Tunny was a giggling mess on the floor. "What are we?" He asked between his fits._

_"As a friendship or as a species?" Will tried to clarify._

_"Friendship. That species shit, it's too much of a downer." Tunny breathed in deep, then out, eyes following the smoke._

_Will turned onto his side and looked at his friend with heavy lids. "I think that's all there is, don't you? A friendship?"_

_"Nah, I don't think other friends do the shit we do." Tunny grinned lazily, indulging in another fit of giggles. "We're too gay for them."_

_Will hummed, trailing his fingers up and down Tunny's arm. Johnny's eyes followed the movement. "Yeah, that's true. But it's all up to the Jesus of Suburbia. Right, Johnny?" He looked over his shoulder at Johnny, who was on the couch, watching the exchange from above._

_"Who gives a shit?" He made grabby hands at the joint, leaning over to Tunny to grab it._

_"We do, you dummy." Tunny scoffed, pulling himself up so he was leaning back on his arms. "We fuck too much to be friends but we don't kiss enough to date."_

_"I think we fuck the perfect amount to be friends, thank you very much," Johnny replied, joint between his lips. Will wheezed, falling onto his back. "We ruin something with a label, Tun?"_

_Tunny sighed. "Pass me the joint again."_

 

Things had been simpler then, back when he knew what they were and knew when to stop. That could have lasted longer.

"I miss not being in love," he muttered. Then he froze up, it took him a while to let himself relax again. "If I live through this, I'm gonna punch Tunny in his stupid fucking face, then I'll kiss him in his stupid fucking face. Then I'll let Will have at me."

 Then he threw up again.

 


	2. Are We, We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all about Tunny
> 
> I don't remember saying this in the last chapter but major trigger warning, for war, images of death, drugs, all that stuff the musical's about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, it's been so long!!!!!!!! After I posted chapter one I had so much shit to deal with, this is my first break since. So, sorry about that. Just a bunch of family/school/theatre stuff got in my way. I'm hoping I can finish before that all sets back in!

Tunny furiously wiped his eyes as he boarded the bus. Maybe he should just turn back, he didn't need to go off and be a hero, he needed Will and Johnny. But, Will probably won't want to see him after everything, and Johnny's Johnny.

 

 

 

_"Tunny, chill out. Will's fine, he wanted to stay with Heather." Johnny poked him. "We just need to move on."_

 

_Tunny smacked his hand away. "You know that Will's gonna end up leaving them, John."_

 

_"C'mon, don't say that. They'll be fine. But, if you wanna go back to Jingletown to check, it's cool with me." Johnny shrugged, pushing off of their single mattress._

 

_Tunny rolled onto his back, watching Johnny look for his clothes. "You know I don't," he muttered._

 

_"Then stop worrying, Will's going to be fine," Johnny assured him as he pulled on his jeans. No, they were Tunny's jeans. He stopped. "Okay, I lied, that baby's totally fucked. But, if it dies, he's free." He shrugged, grinning devilishly._

 

_Tunny forced a laugh. "Yeah, then we're stuck with him again," he tried to joke._

 

_"Exactly!" Johnny pulled on a shirt and grabbed his guitar. "Don't wait up." The door's slam shook the ceiling._

 

_Tunny packed his shit and hauled ass later that night._

 

 

Maybe he was wrong, maybe Heather and Will are a picture perfect family. Maybe Will just needed them gone to grow up. Maybe Johnny will be fine without him. 

 

He sure hoped so. 

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Tunny scrunched his eyes shut. God, what was he doing? Why was he fighting for whatever it was that he didn't believe in? One of the guys around him went down.

 

"Just go, for God's sake," someone shouted at him. Right, right, just go. Go into the crossfire, across the bodies. Why did he think this was a good idea?

 

 

_"It's like, they don't care about us, so why do we do stuff for them.?" Tunny questioned the group in front of him._

 

_"For real. It's all about money," Johnny added, once again taking the spotlight._ _Tunny nodded, leaning against Will. They watched Johnny repeat what everyone had said, someone how keeping everyone's eyes on him._

 

_"If I end up like any of them, but a bullet in my brain," Will whispered in his ear._

 

_Tunny tilted his head back. "Chop off my legs and feed them to the dogs." Will barked out a laugh and started playing with Tunny's hair._

 

_"But then I have to haul you around."_

 

_"You already said you'd kill yourself," Tunny reminded him. "Johnny would have to do it."_

 

_"And who's to say that Johnny won't go with us?" Will raised an eyebrow._

 

_"It's Johnny, he'll be dead before he gets to that point." Tunny shot a wink at Johnny, who had turned at his name. Will wheezed into his hair._

 

 

Everything was black and his ears were ringing, then the pain set in.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Will always said that Heather was like an angel to him. It wasn't because their relationship was particularly amazing or anything, but she had been the one in the ambulance when he overdosed. Tunny could see where he was coming from, because this girl was absolutely amazing. He knew it was basically the same as Will, in love because he felt like she saved him, but it was better than being in love with two assholes that he left behind. 

 

He zoned back into that Extraordinary Girl's voice, as she explained what was happening and what they would do. God, how he wanted to go back... and maybe get a cigarette.

 

 

_Johnny laughed loudly, earning glares from the people around them. "Fuck, I can't believe y- you. Fuck! You actually-."_

 

_"Yes, Johnathan, we get it. I actually got a girlfriend, fuck off." Will ripped open a sugar packet._

 

_"No it's- it's not that. Oh, boy. Oh, I mean that's a miracle, too, because you're fucking ugly. But you called her an angel? Really? What is this, a Hallmark movie?" Johnny got the sugar packet thrown in his face._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He had stayed in his hospital bed shaking every night since he got there. It was a mixture of different things, mainly fear and more fear, a little medication. It never stopped. People came and went, the Extraordinary Girl stayed well into the night most days, but it never helped. Will and Johnny would have, he would even take Heather. But no one was there for him.

 

Will would probably be comforting in an awkward sort of way. He was never the best at emotions, but he would try his hardest; Tunny could never resist a grin at Will. Heather would be amazing, she was the nicest person he knew. Again, she was a last resort for his fantasies. Johnny would- he would be Johnny about it. If anyone was in the room with him he'd tell Tunny that he did this and he should suck it up, but the second they were alone he'd be hovering nonstop. It was a side he never got to see, but sure, he'd see it.

 

 

_"Johnny, he's alright, he's alive," Tunny tried to reassure Johnny, to no avail. He just paced, hands moving from his pockets to his hair. Tunny could see that he wanted a smoke._

 

_"Then why the fuck is he still knocked out?" Johnny growled, hands settling at his sides, clenched into tight fists._

 

_"Because he took half a bottle of Xanax with whiskey." Tunny stood and held Johnny by his shoulder. "Johnny, I'm as worried as you but, fuck man, calm down. You're freaking me out."_

 

_"I'm freaking you out? Will almost_ died,  _Tunny. Doesn't that fuck you over?" Johnny turned away from Tunny to hide the fact that his eyes were watering._

 

_"Of course it does, Johnny! I'm fucking terrified, I haven't slept. But that doesn't help him. Will's- Will's going to be okay." He gently led him to the chair by the bed._

 

_"How do you know that?" Johnny wiped his eyes._

 

_"I don't, but it's Will, he has to be." Tunny hated that he had to be the collected one, but it was nice to know that Johnny could feel something._

 

_"I can't lose him."_

 

 

Tunny huddled deeper into the thin sheet. What he would give to see that at him. God, love fucking sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work and it's about polyamory and American Idiot I think that says a lot about my character. I sort of based some stuff about Johnny and Tunny about my boyfriend and girlfriend so uh sorry about that.
> 
> And I didn't list Johnny/Whatsername and Tunny/Extraordinary Girl because those aren't big in this (and I'm not sure how big Extraordinary Girl will be). But!!! the ladies will get lots of love (from me) very soon.


End file.
